Denzi Dog IC
is a robot dog from planet Denzi sent to Earth to protect Denzi Land and the technology within; ultimately to be used when the Vader Clan finally arrive on Earth and the Denziman need to be created. History IC was created by the scientists of planet Denzi to be the protector of the technology within Denzi Land, most importantly the secret weapon DaiDenzin, when they realized they were doomed due to the effects of Vader Clan monster Umitsular destroying their world. IC was programmed with the means to both utilize and understand the Denzi technology as well as find those suitable to use it. After Denzi Land comes to Earth after the final fall of the homeworld, the sleeping IC was visited by the remaining survivors of the planet lead by Princess Denzi when they discovered the base's whereabouts on Earth, encouraging the settlement of Denzi on the planet to protect Denzi Land and IC until the time for them arrived. When the Vader Clan finally does reach Earth to destroy it for its beauty, the computer within Denzi Land activates and awakens IC with its mission finally arrived. Traveling through several parts of the initial attack point of the Vader invasion, IC finds five suitable youths, upon which it implants them with the idea that they are Denziman and that they will use the technology in Denzi Land to fight the Vader threat. When the five recruited individuals reach the island-like base, IC presents them with the Denzi Rings allowing them to become Denziman and use DaiDenzin to battle the Vader with the weapons devised in the ancient past. After the team is activated, IC continues to watch over them and Denzi Land to make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands and to make sure that the Denziman continue to use them efficiently and effectively. On some occasions, IC would assist the team, including when it pilots DaiDenzin itself during a Denziman sneak attack. At the same time, Denziman protect it both as a mentor and a dog, even feeding it real dog food as if it was their pet alongside their ally. During the final crisis against the Banriki Monster created by the space barbarian Demon King Banriki, IC apprehensively warns Denziman to not go into combat, fearing for their safety after DaiDenzin's mechanics become damaged in an initial fight. However when the team choose to fight regardless and force the robot dog to trust it, it lets them do so accordingly even with the mecha still damaged. When IC receives a transmission from Queen Hedrian revealing the Banriki Monster's ultimate weakness, the dog appears to use DenziTiger to help the team, but in truth it uses this to abandon its body and merge its own conscious with DaiDenzin, becoming an integrated circuit that gave the giant robot a mind and a connection that allowed for Denziman to finally utilize DaiDenzin to exploit Banriki Monster's ultimate weakness in its tail and defeat their greatest opponent. When the team discover their mentor's final sacrifice after their ultimate victory against Banriki and the Vader Clan, they understand and decide to memorialize Denzi Dog IC by creating a high school soccer tournament in its name. Turboranger clipshow Denzi Dog IC appears in the clips from Denshi Sentai Denziman seen in the first episode of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Two dogs were used to portray Denzi Dog IC; the first died during the filming of episode 36; a second dog was brought in immediately and used for the remainder of the series. Notes *He is the first non-human Sentai mentor in the series. *One of the inspirations of IC as the mentor is the Japanese novel , which involved 8 samurai who are descendants of a dog. Appearances }} Category:Denshi Sentai Denziman Category:Sentai Mentor Category:Assist Robots